through this journey with you
by revenanttrickster
Summary: 【Who's Your Secret Valentine?】 For Akashi #70. A miraculous surprise comes to Akashi and Kuroko's way and despite the troubles, risks and happiness that it will bring, they braved on and takes their very first step in deepening their love and start their own family.


**Pairing:** AkaKuro

 **Warnings:** MPreg

 _Cross posted from tumblr for [Who's Your Secret Valentine?] AkaKuro Event 2016. For Akashi #70._

* * *

Two lines.

Two lines that may very well change his life.

And Akashi's life.

But most notably _his_ life.

Tetsuya takes a deep breath and opens his eyes to stare at that blasted stick again. But no matter how much he close his eyes, blink, shake his head and _tried several sticks already_ the result was still the same. He's—

He is…

He can't even admit it to himself.

 _What do I do?_ he thinks frantically as panics settles his very whole being. _What do I do?_

He didn't know that he's one of those rare people—a man that can get _pregnant_. He doesn't know whether to curse and thank Midorima for making listen to that piece of medical discovery.

Panic and shock is an understatement to what's feeling now. Tetsuya feels so at lost. He's _pregnant_ and he doesn't know _what to do_.

Akashi. He needs Akashi—

And that thought only leads to a more imminent problem at hand. How is he going to tell this to Akashi, his boyfriend, his partner and the other reason why he is in this predicament? He has to plan how to tell Akashi but it seems fate isn't on his side today.

Speaking of the devil, the door to their house opens and Tetsuya feels fear, dread and anxiety adding to his panic. His heart beats wildly against his chest and he doesn't know what expression he's making but it sure stopped Akashi on his tracks upon seeing him.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi says and dashes to his side and gently cups his face, scrutinizing him if he's hurt or something. "What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?"

"I… We… I mean…" Tetsuya bites his trembling lower lip as words escape his comprehension. How does he tell him? "…I have to tell you something, Akashi-kun."

He's a bit guilty when he sees alarm in Akashi's eyes. "Alright, but why do we take a seat first?" Akashi suggests and ushers them both to the kitchen and Tetsuya can only blankly watch as his boyfriend prepares tea for them.

Saying thank you, Tetsuya carefully takes his cup but he knows he's not fooling anyone when his fingers are shaking so horribly that he almost spilled his tea. He takes a cautious sip and hastily puts it down because he feels like throwing up due to his chaotic emotions.

"Tetsuya—"

One look from him is enough to cut Akashi off which made his boyfriend sigh and just brings his cup to his lips. Tetsuya needs to say this. It's better now or never. "Akashi-kun," says he with the most serious tone he ever made, "I'm pregnant."

For the first time, Akashi Seijuurou breaks a tea cup.

* * *

 **Pregnancy is a natural phenomenon known to many people and it is a fact that women are capable of doing it but recent studies reveals that there is more to determine about this condition. It is either perhaps a miracle or an oddity that scientists and doctors discovered recent information that males can also be impregnated.**

 **[…]**

 **Recurrently in these cases, the pregnant male chooses to abort the fetus but there are rare instances the male carry out to full term. However, the success rate of the delivery is low and often leads to the death of either the baby or the pregnant male and on occasion both.**

* * *

Tetsuya doesn't know how long he has cried but he's really grateful that Akashi is still there to console him. After the initial shock had wear off, his boyfriend took the reins and quickly researched about male pregnancy. There's nothing different about it from females ones which Tetsuya is thankful for but the only thing that stumped them was the last part—the death part.

Burying his face onto Akashi's chest, he breathes in his comforting scent that never fails to soothe his frazzled nerves. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll do anything you wished to do."

Looking at his boyfriend, Tetsuya sees the fear, doubt and love prominent in those crimson irises he loves so much. "Don't you want it, Akashi-kun?"

"It's not a matter of whether I want it or not. I'm more concerned about you. Tetsuya is the one who has to undergo all these changes." Akashi reaches out to his face, his thumbs sweeping off stray tears. "The success rates of male pregnancy are low. I don't want to lose you, Tetsuya. I can't ever lose you."

Closing his eyes, Tetsuya relishes their nearness as Akashi leans forward to press their foreheads together. "No matter what you decide Tetsuya I will be with you in every step of the way. I will never leave you. We will move forward together. I promise."

"I love you, Akashi-kun."

"And I love you, Tetsuya."

* * *

"I've decided, Akashi-kun. I'm keeping the baby."

* * *

Seijuurou wakes up to sounds of someone heaving in the bathroom and it takes him a few seconds to bolt out of bed, running towards the bathroom and crouches down to Tetsuya's frail form. Rubbing his back in a soothing motion, he takes out a towel in the cabinet and wipes off the sweat in Tetsuya's face and neck.

"Do you need anything Tetsuya?"

A weak shake of his head is all Seijuurou gets as Tetsuya as stands up and goes onto the sink to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth and brush his teeth. He can only helplessly observe the love of his life appear so weak and frail and he can't do anything about it.

"Do you want to rest more?" he asks as he dutifully follows Tetsuya out of the bathroom and back to their room. Nigou is there to greet them with his tail wagging excitedly and runs around in circles at Tetsuya's feet. Seijuurou looks on as his boyfriend sits on the edge of the bed and pats his lap for Nigou.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuurou calls as takes the empty space beside Tetsuya.

Tetsuya nuzzles his face to Nigou's soft fur and as if sensing his master's mood he lets out a quiet whine. "Akashi-kun, can you take a day off from work today?" he mumbles, the hesitant in his tone is quite obvious.

"Tetsuya, if you want me to stay with you today all you need is ask," Seijuurou reassures him as he gathers Tetsuya in his arms, kissing the top of his head as he inhales that sweet trace of vanilla. "I'll be with you and we'll spend time together doing whatever you want."

"I don't want to go out."

"Then, we'll stay cooped up in the house."

Finally, Tetsuya gazes up at him and Seijuurou can see those sky blue eyes he loves so much at last. "I'm hungry Akashi-kun."

A startled laughter comes out of his lips and he can't help giving Tetsuya a brief kiss on the lips to erase that cute pout. "What does my pregnant boyfriend wants for breakfast?" he teases which only makes Tetsuya pout more.

"I think Akashi-kun is influencing me. I'm craving for tofu soup."

Seijuurou gives a thoughtful hum in the back of his throat. "So our child already has good tastes, hm?"

"Our baby will like vanilla milkshake more," Tetsuya insists after lightly jabbing Seijuurou in the ribs.

Appeasing his boyfriend, Seijuurou drops a kiss to Tetsuya's nose. "Whatever you say, love."

"How do we tell everyone?"

He's not surprised that Tetsuya asks him this question. Seijuurou knew he's stewing over this for days after his decision in keeping the baby. He elects in waiting him out until Tetsuya is ready to confront this issue. It also doesn't take much for him to know what Tetsuya is actually concern about.

Bending down on one knee, Seijuurou grasps Tetsuya's hands. "I'm not proposing, Tetsuya," he starts when he notices Tetsuya's wide eyes and laughs quietly. "Not yet anyway. What I really want to say is everything will be fine. They'll be surprised certainly but you and I both know all of them for years. You can't possibly think they'll hate us after all that we've been through. We have to believe in them that they'll accept us—you, me and our baby."

"It isn't easy to accept all of this," is all Tetsuya says as he takes their hands to his yet small stomach. "What if they—"

Pressing a finger to Tetsuya's lips to shush him, Seijuurou leans forward and erases his protests, doubts and fears through a searing kiss. A muffled moan from Tetsuya makes his lips quirk in amusement and pulls away. He watches Tetsuya looking out of breath and thoroughly aroused. He definitely did read before how pregnancy alters one's hormones.

"Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou blinks in surprise and can only wrap his arms around his lover as Tetsuya nuzzles his face on his neck, breathing his scent. "Seijuurou-kun, kiss me again," Tetsuya orders and he simply obeys. He's entirely powerless if Tetsuya calls him by his first name in a very sexy and needy voice. It seems he managed to distract Tetsuya but he got sidetrack, too.

Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. They will talk about this again.

Or maybe later when Tetsuya is completely satiated and can only agree to Seijuurou's plan.

* * *

Tetsuya pouts.

He gives the glass of vanilla milkshake a glare even though he wants to direct it his boyfriend aka Bakashi Seijuurou. But if he looks at Akashi, he'll melt under those intense ruby irises and he just know that his anger will disperse like bubbles (and will probably want to make-out with him, decency be damned).

Stupid hormones.

And he still can't believe that he actually agreed to meet up with their friends so he can announce his…well, _pregnancy_. Can't Akashi wait until his heart and mind was prepared? But Akashi knows him very well and that will only happen at maybe, let's say, after 9-10 months?

He hates Akashi Seijuurou and how well they know each other.

"Stop pouting, Tetsuya," he hears Akashi says and glances at him but quickly averts his eyes away. And now he wants to throttle him for chuckling at his behavior. Fortunately, it's still just the two of them in the café and no one is paying attention to them.

Akashi pushes the milkshake closer to Tetsuya. "It's my peace offering. You still love vanilla milkshake, do you? To the point that you're craving for it."

Finally settling his glare on his boyfriend, Tetsuya takes the glass with a scowl and grumbles under his breath about how unfair Akashi is. His irritation instantly vanishes into thin air as the sweetness of the drink touches his tongue.

He takes a glimpse at Akashi and seeing his lover watching him with such a pleased and contented look makes his heart thud wildly against his chest, and those butterflies flutter on his stomach (or maybe that's the baby's heartbeat) and he just know he's blushing like mad.

Even after years of being together and living in the same house in the latter half of their relationship, he still finds himself occasionally entranced at his boyfriend and falls in love with him all over again. And Akashi confesses that he falls in love with him every day and that absolutely makes Tetsuya fall for him deeper.

 _So unfair_ , he thinks.

Tetsuya comes out of his stupor when he sees Midorima going to their table with Takao trailing after him while waving an enthusiastic hand to them with a matching grin on his face. The two take a seat across from them as Takao gestures for the waitress for their order.

"Good morning Akashi, Kuroko," Midorima greets and pointedly pays no heed to the companion beside him who's ordering way too much than necessary. Takao is already used to their group and possibly orders for the rest of them, knowing it will take time for all the food to be served. It's mostly Murasakibara, Kagami and Aomine's share anyway.

Greeting them back, Akashi immediately converses with Midorima about their work, shogi and topics they only know about while Tetsuya is left to entertain Takao as usual. "So…" He looks at Takao who spoke, still sipping his milkshake (maybe he should order another?). "What's with the summons? It's not just us, right? Shin-chan said you and Akashi called everyone here."

"Akashi-kun and I have some news to announce."

With wide eyes, Takao gapes at him and glances at Akashi, who's in a heated discussion with Midorima about some investment or other. "Don't tell me you and Akashi are getting married?!"

That certainly gets Akashi and Midorima's attention right away and the other patrons, too. "No, we are not," Akashi answers and gives Tetsuya a private smile, "But we will soon. We gathered everyone here for a different reason."

"It must be important," Midorima remarks while staring at the both of them. "And from the looks of it, both of you are healthy and your jobs are going well so it's not that. And according to Takao, both of your families are fine, too so that can't be it either. I trust it is good news?"

"Midorima-kun is quite perceptive today."

"Hey, do we have to wait for everyone to arrive before you two say it?" asks Takao while taking a bite of his own plate of dessert. "It's making me curious."

"I'd rather not repeat it again and again," Tetsuya decides since knowing the reactions he's sure to receive, he knows he will say it again once or twice.

Murasakibara arrives next and wastes no time to sit on the other side of Tetsuya and draws some plates to him and quickly eats it all up after lazily saying hello to them. Tetsuya doesn't know if it's because Murasakibara came from his bakeshop or the confectionaries on the table but he smells sweet and he can feel the hunger from stomach.

"Murasakibara-kun, hand me that sachetorte, the custard pie, pudding, cheesecake and those donuts."

His words met several astonished looks from everyone but he pays them no mind and waits for Murasakibara to give him the sweets and happily tries the pudding first. Akashi's the first one to come out of his shock and wordlessly sets a glass of water near him with a look that says to slow down a little. The rest still appear flabbergasted and can only stare as he demolishes the sachetorte and cheesecake.

It seems it's only Takao who has the guts to ask. "Ah Tet-chan, are you okay? Aren't you eating…too much?"

With his mouth full, Tetsuya can't speak so Akashi answers for him. "Just leave Tetsuya be. It's rare for him to have this much appetite."

An awkward silence falls on their table but Tetsuya's in his sugary world and doesn't care but he looks up when the door to the café opens and sees Kise rushing inside and runs to their table, dropping beside Takao with a tired sigh.

"I knew I should have turned down that offer for the commercial. It's been so long since I've been hounded by fangirls like this," he grumbles and then gives them his trademark golden cheery smile. "Hi, everyone it's been a while!" Perceiving the unease in the air, his smile disappears as he regarded them all. "Um, is something the matter?"

"Nothing, Kise-kun," Tetsuya responds before any of them could and goes back to finishing the donuts, signaling for Takao to give him the cupcakes next. It's when he discerns the quietness even with Kise there does he glance up from his dessert and notices everyone still watching him and Kise gaping at him with his mouth open.

But before he can ask what's wrong, the café's door opens again and the last three remaining members finally arrive and make their way to their table. How those three show up together no one knows. Seeing Aomine behind Momoi and Kagami, Tetsuya immediately covers his nose as his face scrunches up in disgust. "You smell Aomine-kun."

That instantly grabs everyone's attention and turns to a stupefied Aomine. "The hell, Tetsu?" Aomine sniffs his clothes and his underarms. "I don't smell. And I just took a fucking bath!"

"I don't care," he mumbles as he feels dizziness coming in and wants to vomit all the desserts he just ate. "Please get out Aomine-kun."

"Huh?!

Feeling an arm around his shoulders, Tetsuya immediately turns his head to Akashi's chest as breathes in his familiar musky scent and the tension on his shoulders lessen. His nausea even abates to a level he can endure without rushing to the toilet.

"Just do as Tetsuya says, Aomine," Akashi orders while rubbing Tetsuya's back to ease his discomfort. "Go outside for now or until the trace of your aftershave wears off."

"What?!"

" _Now, Daiki._ "

Reflexes from middle school days promptly moves Aomine's body and runs out of the café like the devil is after him. With the exception of Tetsuya and Akashi, everyone watches Aomine's vanishing form before returning their sights back to the couple.

"W-What's going on?" Kagami asks what everyone is undoubtedly thinking.

With a sigh, Akashi finally talks since Tetsuya is still feeling a bit lightheaded. "As everyone is already here—"

"But Aominecchi—"

"I'll tell Dai-chan."

"—Tetsuya and I have something to say." Tetsuya looks up to him when he senses his boyfriend's stare. He nods once and it's all the sign Akashi is waiting for before dropping the bomb to all of them. "Tetsuya is pregnant."

Silence. Complete and utter silence descends on everyone.

Tetsuya waits for them to get their bearings back and goes back to eating since his queasiness is all gone and he still wants to eat while Akashi orders him another vanilla milkshake. Only when the waitress places down the glass of milkshake that everyone finally screams out in unison. "WHAT!"

Saying sorry for the ruckus since Akashi and Tetsuya don't want to get kicked out of the establishment, they tell the group to sit down first and not to yell. "Tetsuya is pregnant," Akashi repeats when no one reacts.

"P-Pregnant?" Kise echoes. "Kurokocchi is? As in Kurokocchi, a male, is pregnant?"

"Yes, I am," Tetsuya confirms before taking a sip of his milkshake. (He still wants to eat more but rice this time.)

The rest don't have the time to respond again when Aomine comes back, panting for breath and sweating like a pig. He strides towards the table in anger and glares at Tetsuya with his arms cross over his chest. "Well, do I smell okay now?" he sarcastically says.

But Tetsuya only sniffs and says, "Yes, Aomine-kun smells better now."

Right eye twitching in annoyance at his nonplussed reply, Aomine sighs heavily before taking a free chair from another table and gives Kagami a side-eye glare as he takes the space beside him. "So what's this powwow about?" he questions, unaware of the stagnant stillness enveloping the table as he takes a swig of water.

Remembering her promise, Momoi answers. "Te-Tetsu-kun is…uh…p-pregnant…"

Aomine chokes and spews some water onto the table much to Midorima, Akashi and Tetsuya's displeasure as Kise pats him on the back while Takao and Kagami gets more tissue. Getting his breath back, Aomine eyes them particularly the couple suspiciously. "You're joking, right? Is this your idea of a prank Tetsu? It ain't funny you know."

"As much as I would like this to be a joke it's not Aomine-kun. I really am pregnant." And as if proving it right, Tetsuya steals a maibou stick from Murasakibara's hand and gobbles it up fast.

"But you're a guy," Kagami states the obvious, staring at Tetsuya's flat stomach.

Much to everyone's surprise, it's Midorima who explains. "There are new findings that supports the theory that male can get pregnant. However, there are still many unknowns to this like do all men can do this or to selected individuals only?" Of course, it's not complete without an added sardonic remark from him. "Do any of you watch the news?"

"Oi, not every one of us have time to watch anything," Aomine complains, bristling at the comment. It's true since he's a police in the third division of the Criminal Bureau along with Momoi so he's pretty much busy.

Kise, who has a demanding job as a pilot, agrees with him. "Aominecchi's right. I seldom have off days and just sleep or socialize after flights."

"Putting Midorin aside," Momoi interjects before a fight can begin especially when Midorima looks ready to blow a fuse. She motions for Murasakibara to switch seats so she can be closer to Tetsuya, "so Tetsu-kun is really pregnant? How far along are you?"

"Six weeks," says Tetsuya and Akashi at the same time.

"No wonder Tet-chan eats so much without puking or why he's sensitive to smell," Takao comments. He then grins. "Congratulations, you two! Akashi and Tet-chan are finally becoming parents! I always knew you two lovebirds will have your own family first."

That finally sinks in everyone's brains and offers their own brand of congratulatory greetings.

"You're not…" Tetsuya says amidst the cheers. "You're not disgusted by me?"

"What the hell Kuroko?" Kagami grouses and reaches out a hand and lightly flicks a finger to Tetsuya's forehead. "Why would we feel disgust? Yeah, we're shocked to find out you're pregnant but we're still happy for you and Akashi. It's a blessing so stop thinking useless things and just be happy that you and Akashi will have your own child."

Midorima and Momoi nod their agreement and an added smile from Kise while Takao teases Kagami's cheesiness. Murasakibara shares his plate of cookies to Tetsuya and Aomine leans in to ruffle his hair.

Gazing at his best friends, Tetsuya's mouth slowly curves to a wide smile. "Yes, thank you Kagami-kun. And I'm grateful for everyone's support, too."

A hand clasps his and he glances at his boyfriend beside him. Akashi mouths _I told you so_ and Tetsuya can only shake his head in amusement but grips Akashi's hand tighter.

* * *

"I'm going to be Kurokocchi and Akashicchi's baby's godfather!"

"Huh? Shut up Kise. It's going to be me!"

"You can't even take care of yourself Dai-chan! I'm going to be the godmother and not that B cup, right Tetsu-kun?"

"Since I'm a doctor, it has to be me."

"Shin-chan, you're not even a pediatrician. And you dislike kids."

"Kuro-chin, if you're craving for any sweets just tell me and I'll make it."

"Uh Kuroko, when are you going to tell our senpai from Seirin?"

* * *

Kagami's question from that day causes Tetsuya to realize that he needs to repeat the process for his seniors in Seirin. That also leads to telling his and Akashi's respective family. He more or less has knowledge on how his parents will react. The only thing he worries about is Akashi's father. It's a fact that Akashi Masaomi is against their relationship and with Tetsuya now pregnant; he has a bad feeling about this.

Being a good boyfriend, Akashi says he will take care of informing his father but Tetsuya knows he's only doing it to ease his mind and not to stress for the health of their baby. Still, he trusts Akashi so he will leave it up to him.

The next day, he met up with his seniors from Seirin and also the other first years sans Akashi since he wants to do it alone. But, of course, Akashi suggests Kagami to go with him to give him some moral support. To Tetsuya, it's unnecessary since like Kagami said before, all his senpai accepted his condition unreservedly and is happy for him. (He tried to ignore Riko's competition with Momoi about being the godmother.)

With the positive responses from his friends, he finally finds the courage to visit his childhood home to give his parents the news. Their reactions were far from what he anticipated as they were really _and_ ecstaticallyhappy like they were the ones having a child instead of him. (His mother also gave him tips to help him with his pregnancy which he's grateful for.)

Taking the advises from his mother to heart, Tetsuya convinces Akashi to buy stocks of soda crackers, lemon and ginger for his morning sickness after buying his vitamins from the pharmacy. He also sneakily puts two—or maybe three—boxes of cereals which Akashi only eyes in amusement. Tetsuya blames Kagami for it.

And just like his mother said, his morning sickness sometimes occurs in the afternoon and rarely at night which meant that after their shopping, he panics and urges Akashi to hurry up in opening the door to their house before dashing towards the bathroom to throw up.

With his head on Akashi's lap and his hand running through his hair while finishing some paper works, Tetsuya takes a nap after his stomach settles down with Nigou on the floor as their guard. Kagami drops by and after Tetsuya requests steak for dinner, stays around to cook and eat with them.

For some reason, Tetsuya really wants Kagami to stay the night. He actually wants to cuddle with Kagami but he knows Akashi won't like it so he settles for him to stay in the guest room to Kagami's confusion. Akashi just waves his question aside and tells him to just do what Tetsuya wants.

It seems Akashi finally understands the advantages of Kagami staying for the night as the next morning they have a wondrous breakfast (minus coffee since Tetsuya doesn't like the smell so Akashi opts to taking tea). It's a great morning for Tetsuya since he didn't throw up in the morning and Kagami unknowingly cooked the food he wants to eat.

Kagami staying for days in there became norm in the Akashi-Kuroko home.

* * *

"So are you in a threesome relationship with Tetsu and Akashi or are you just their personal chef?"

"Shut up Ahomine!"

"Kagamicchi, tell me your secret!"

"Yes, you should share it Kagamin!"

"Damn it, leave me alone! And there is nothing going on!"

* * *

Since Kagami left for an out of town trip (to get away from the couple maybe), Kise volunteers to spend the night in Tetsuya and Akashi's house. Tetsuya is fine with it until Kise comes in doused in stinking women's perfume and almost passes out at the smell. Akashi swiftly slams the door shut on Kise's whining face although they do eat the food Kise brought for dinner without qualms. Tetsuya's been craving for seafood after all.

Evening passed by without a problem until Tetsuya wakes up in the middle of the night, his stomach growling. Cautiously going out of bed to not wake his boyfriend up, Tetsuya goes downstairs to the kitchen to look for something to eat. But he scowls when he finds that there are no more leftovers from dinner. All he can see are meat, meat and meat and he wants _fish_.

Quickly ascending to their room, Tetsuya tiptoes to his sleeping boyfriend. "Akashi-kun," he whispers as he shakes him awake. He feels a little guilty waking Akashi up when he only slept for like three hours due to sorting documents for work but he's hungry and he wants—no, needs to eat. _Now._

"Akashi-kun, wake up."

Groaning, Akashi opens one eye to blurrily look at him. "What is it, Tetsuya?"

"I want sushi."

That out of the blue sentence causes Akashi to be fully awake. He sits up on the bed and carefully eyes him. "Excuse me? Did you just say you want sushi?"

Tetsuya nods his head and gives him his puppy dog eyes. Too bad, Nigou isn't in their room or it would work perfectly. "Yes, I want sushi."

"Now?" Akashi incredulously asks.

"Yes, now. I'm hungry Akashi-kun."

"But sushi?"

Seeing that Akashi still isn't moving, Tetsuya frowns and crosses his arms over his chest in impatience. "Yes, I want sushi now Akashi-kun. And I won't sleep until you get me one. I won't let you sleep either."

Sighing, Akashi turns to the bedside table to check the time. "It's past three in the morning, Tetsuya. There's no shop open at this time. I'll get you your sushi in the morning."

"No, I want to eat right now Akashi-kun," Tetsuya insists. But he backtracks when he sees Akashi going back to sleep instead and ignores him. That won't do. Then again, complaining and pouting won't get him anywhere. He has to devise another plan to convince Akashi. He's really craving for sushi.

And then he remembers Akashi's first weak point: Him.

Crawling on the bed, he lies behind Akashi and wraps an arm around his waist. Intentionally, placing his mouth near his ear he murmurs how he loves him, his hand slowly creeping inside Akashi's shirt as he trails soft gentle kisses on Akashi's neck and nips his shoulder through his silk pajamas.

Tetsuya can only blink when he's quickly pinned down on the bed with his hands above his head being held captive by Akashi's hand while the other is on his cheek and a thumb brushing his lower lip sensually as his boyfriends stares down at him.

"Tetsuya, are you perhaps seducing me into getting you a sushi?"

He pauses for a second to think. "Is it working?"

A smirk makes its way on Akashi's face. "Quite. But it's not enough."

Tetsuya expected this so he uses his boyfriend's second weak point: Their baby.

"But it's for the baby Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya pleads. "Our baby wants to eat and right now the baby wants sushi. Are you saying no to your child Seijuurou-kun?"

It's an obvious ploy but he knows Akashi very well so Tetsuya continues with his pleading look and for an added effect forces himself to be teary-eyed.

"Alright, fine. I'll get you the damn sushi," Akashi acquiesces with a sigh and gets out of bed, taking his phone to call any of his family's attendants to get the dratted sushi.

Tetsuya inwardly cheers. It totally works every time. Having a filthy rich boyfriend has its perks and he is _so_ taking advantage of it.

Now, he can eat sushi.

* * *

Seijuurou abruptly wakes up when he hears the doorbell rang and then recalls how his pregnant boyfriend wants to eat sushi in the early hours of the morning. He sluggishly gets up from the couch and goes to the door. After taking the box of sushi from his attendant with words of gratitude, Seijuurou takes the blasted food upstairs to Tetsuya.

He doesn't know what to think or do when he spots Tetsuya sleeping peacefully on the bed and Nigou taking the free space he vacated. He moves closer and tries to wake up his boyfriend. "Your sushi is here, Tetsuya."

Slowly opening his eyes, Tetsuya blinks at him and the box of sushi that he brought. "Oh, I'm not hungry anymore Seijuurou-kun. I'll eat it later for breakfast," he mumbles before promptly goes back to dreamland.

Wishing for more patience to all the deities above, Seijuurou closes his eyes as he counts from one to ten. It's not use getting mad at his boyfriend for being stubborn and irrational. He understands that it's because of the pregnancy.

Taking the _box of sushi_ (he vows to never eat sushi again until Tetsuya has given birth or perhaps never) to the fridge, Seijuurou goes back to bed after coaxing Nigou to get down. He makes plans to punish Tetsuya before going back to sleep.

And he did. In the morning. Countless times.

Still, Tetsuya didn't complain and actually liked it.

Seijuurou didn't care if he's late for work that day.

* * *

Instances of the same vein frequently happen in the Akashi-Kuroko household.

* * *

"What do you want for lunch Tetsuya?"

"I want curry."

"Alright, I'll make it—"

"No, no Seijuurou-kun. I want an _authentic_ Indian curry."

"…I'll call Kagami."

* * *

"Seijuurou-kun, I want some ice cream."

"Tetsuya, it's the middle of winter. There's a snowstorm outside and it's freezing. And you're telling me you want _ice cream_ in this weather?"

"…"

"…What flavor?"

* * *

"You're so whipped Akashi."

* * *

"Damn it, Akashi! I'm sorry, okay! So please, for the love of god, stop making Tetsu call me in the middle of the fucking night to get him some damn _mangoes_!"

* * *

It's not only Seijuurou, Aomine and Kagami who's relieved when Tetsuya finishes his first trimester. Tetsuya is pleased, too since he doesn't have to throw up in the morning anymore. No more nausea. No more morning sickness. (No more kicking Aomine out of the house when he forgets and uses his foul smelling aftershave.)

No more cravings—Oh no, wait. He does like that part.

(And he did have a little fun ordering Seijuurou, Aomine and Kagami around a lot.)

The only downside is his stomach got bigger and heavier.

Tetsuya feels a bit insecure at the changes on his body but Seijuurou is quick to rectify that and proves how much he loves his body over and over again.

He never complains about it again afterwards.

(Or maybe he does sometimes so that Seijuurou can make love to him.)

* * *

Aomine stares.

Kagami stares.

Kise stares.

Tetsuya is almost at his limit and wants to ignite pass them all on the face or in the gut. Thankfully, Momoi is there to save the day. "Stop looking at Tetsu-kun like that!" she admonishes and slaps the three stooges at the back of their heads.

Having used to it, Aomine only gives his childhood a fleeting glare before returning his eyes back to him specifically his bulging stomach. "But it's so…huge."

"It's like Kuroko is hiding a basketball under his shirt or something," Kagami adds, for once agreeing with his rival, "maybe two. Are you having twins?"

That seems to snap Kise out of his reverie and quickly grasps Tetsuya's hand in his, a worry settling on his face. "Don't jinx Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi isn't having twins, right? Because I read somewhere that there hasn't been any twins recorded yet in male pregnancy and having already one is hard enough. Kurokocchi can't have two, that's dangerous!"

At least Kise is more concerned for his welfare and not what he looks like which he's grateful for. "Akashi-kun and I are only having one baby so Kise-kun can relax."

Sighing _that's good_ under his breath, Kise then asks if he can touch his baby bump which he agrees to. He kind of likes it when someone touches his belly. Akashi said because he feels somewhat proud to have a baby despite being a male. Maybe that's true but mostly because it's a bit ticklish.

"Wow," marvels Kise as his hand rubs Tetsuya's stomach. "Is the baby kicking yet? Wait, have you found out which gender it is?"

"Not yet," Tetsuya shakes his head, "Maybe in our next check-up. But I really have a good feeling it's a boy."

Finally having the courage to go near him, Aomine reaches out a hand to his huge stomach and rubs it gently. "If Tetsu's right and it's a boy, I got dibs in teaching the brat basketball."

"What, that's not fair Aominecchi!"

"Dai-chan, don't call Tetsu-kun's baby a brat!"

"Shouldn't it be Kuroko or Akashi teaching the kid first? And wait, can you even teach Ahomine?"

Knowing where this conversation is heading, Tetsuya tunes them all out with practiced ease and places his hands on his stomach with a satisfied smile on his face. He still can't believe how supportive his friends are in his condition. He's sure he wouldn't last long without Akashi, his parents and everyone's support.

With his obvious baby bump, he got lots of furtive glances, scorning whispers as well as pity and disgusting looks. He misses the days when his presence was overlooked and could use misdirection. Having his weak presence gone is both a blessing and a curse. Good, because he doesn't have to avoid people when walking (which is hard considering the heavy weight in front of his body) and instead gives way to him. And bad, because of the attention he gets which often than not, aren't good. He certainly hopes he'll get his weak presence back after giving birth.

Aomine, Kise and Kagami soon have to go back to work so it's only Momoi who accompanies Tetsuya home since it's her day off much to Aomine's chagrin. "How are you really Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asks as they stopped by a convenience store since Tetsuya wants GariGari-kun Soda.

"I'm happy. Ridiculously happy," Tetsuya answers, his voice full of sincerity. "There are days when it's hard but Seijuurou-kun is there and you and all our friends are here with me, too. There's nothing more that I want. Well, I want my baby to be healthy and for us to get through this safe. But aside from that, I have everything I need."

There's a sweet smile blossoming on Momoi's face as she grabs Tetsuya's hand. "I'm happy for you, Tetsu-kun. And for Akashi-kun, too."

They held hands, swinging between them like they're children, as they resume walking home.

* * *

Seijuurou is leisurely reading the newspaper when he hears a loud crash and swiftly turns to Tetsuya. Seeing him in a state of shock, he hurriedly goes to him and asks what's wrong. And it's his turn to be surprise when Tetsuya suddenly seizes his hand and places it on his stomach. Seijuurou's eyes widen when he feels a thump on his hand.

"He's kicking," Tetsuya whispers with a wonder in his voice.

Overwhelmed, Seijuurou can only rub his boyfriend's baby bump. "Yes, our baby is kicking," he mumbles in astonishment and kisses Tetsuya on the temple.

"Aomine-kun says that he's going to be the one teaching him basketball."

He almost rolls his eyes for that. "Not if I can teach our baby first. And Tetsuya said so himself before, I am good teacher." Delighted laughter passes from Tetsuya's lips and hearing it has Seijuurou's heart to beat loudly. He can never have enough of hearing Tetsuya's laugh.

"Do you think he'll inherit my weak presence or your overpowering charisma?"

"We simply have to wait and find out. And you seem pretty certain that it's a boy."

"It's a mother's intuition."

Contentment surrounds them as Seijuurou wraps his other arm over Tetsuya's middle and their hands interlocking over the miraculous bump of his boyfriend. He chuckles when their baby kicks at their hands again.

* * *

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

"I told you."

"And you are right, my love."

* * *

"So?" says Kise with an eager look on his face and Tetsuya doesn't even have to look at Momoi to know she's sporting the same expression. "What is it? What is it? A girl? A boy? It's a boy, isn't it! Kurokocchi looks smug after all."

With a smile, Tetsuya announces. "Yes, our baby is a boy."

"Hurray!" Kise and Momoi give each other a high five. "So this means we can go baby shopping!"

He almost let out a giggle when he notices Seijuurou wincing at the suggestion and dejectedly hands his credit card to Momoi. "I still have a meeting in thirty minutes so I'll leave it to you two."

"You don't want to come, Seijuurou-kun?" he disappointedly asks. He does want to go shopping with Seijuurou even if they both don't like doing it but since it's for their baby, he'll endure it.

Pressing his lips to Tetsuya's forehead, nose and a sweet passionate kiss on the mouth, Seijuurou gives him an apologetic smile. "I do have a meeting and I can't cancel it. But we'll decorate the nursery room together, alright Tetsuya? For now, have fun with Kise and Momoi."

As soon as Seijuurou left, Kise and Momoi drags him to the mall and immediately show a lot of stuff to Tetsuya that he doesn't even know if babies need it. It's a good thing an attendant helps them and lists the important things. They buy a lot to say the least. He'll say it again: it's a good thing his boyfriend is rich.

They were checking some onesies—or more like Kise and Momoi gush at them—when Tetsuya has an idea and calls for back-up (those two are getting out of line after all). The only people who were free are Riko (thank goodness, someone sensible at last), Hyuuga, Izuki and surprisingly Himuro (Kagami called him).

With Himuro with them, all the mothers shopping in the mall eyes them and then notices Tetsuya. He braces himself for some thinly veiled insults or something close to it but it's for naught as they cooed around Tetsuya and even gives them pointers, pointing here and there for what's best to buy.

Poor Kise, Hyuuga, Izuki and Himuro having to carry many shopping bags while Riko and Momoi is tasked to help Tetsuya when necessary.

Just like what he promised, Seijuurou comes home early and invites everyone to the nursery room connected to the master's bedroom. And Tetsuya' mouth stretched to a grin when he sees the crib on the corner of the room and even a rocking chair for him or Seijuurou. Riko and Kise inspect it and say it's custom made which Seijuurou confirms.

With all of them together, arranging and decorating the room finished in no time particularly after Midorima, Takao and Murasakibara came by in the middle of it. Seijuurou offers everyone to stay for dinner which all of them obliged. So Tetsuya calls Kagami and Aomine to bring food for everyone as that night turned to an impromptu party.

It's one of the memorable days for Tetsuya.

His baby kicks in agreement.

* * *

"A vacation?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes," Seijuurou repeats as Tetsuya watches him pack their things in two suitcases. "The company will survive without me supervising for at least a week. And I know how tired you feel these past few days, Tetsuya. We can use a short break. You can consider it as a short honeymoon trip."

Tetsuya can't help raising an eyebrow for that. "The last time we went on a _honeymoon trip_ resulted to this," he says, rubbing a hand on his big belly. "And is it even alright for me and the baby to travel?"

"The doctor said it is fine."

Well, he can't argue with that. And truth be told, he is kind of excited to go on a vacation with Seijuurou. He wants to relax in the company of his boyfriend and he knows Seijuurou deserves the rest, too.

Having used to surprise vacations from Seijuurou, Tetsuya isn't surprised when they board a private plane and then a chopper before landing on an island near the Pacific Ocean. His eyes observes the place and he can see lots and lots of green that he almost missed the town seeing as the forests sort of swallows it up.

Tetsuya dutifully follows his boyfriend as he talks to some people but not knowing the language he can't understand it but he got the gist when they got directed to a hotel. They decided to rest before exploring the island and Tetsuya is pleased when they've been served with local delicacies per Seijuurou's instructions.

A soft kiss on his lips going down to his neck and to his stomach wakes Tetsuya up from his nap and opens his eyes as he let out a sleepy smile for Seijuurou. When Seijuurou tells him to wear clothes akin to formal, he knows that his boyfriend planned a romantic dinner for them.

And he wasn't let down when they came down from their hotel and Seijuurou leads him to near the shore with the gentle salty breeze escorting them, paper lanterns guiding their way until Tetsuya's vision catches a lone table decorated with various colorful flowers.

Caught in a trance, he can only move instinctively as Seijuurou guides him to his seat before sitting across from him. Two waiters comes out of nowhere and places two plates on the table and Tetsuya smiles tenderly as hears soft music coming from somewhere.

He can feel his tears gathering in the corner of his eyes and tries to blink them away before turning to his boyfriend. "Thank you, Seijuurou-kun."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Tetsuya," says Seijuurou as he grasps both of his hands in his and returns his smile. "Are you happy Tetsuya?"

"Very," he nods his head.

"Then, will you make me happy?"

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Tetsuya can only stare as Seijuurou stands up and moves to his side. His mouth opens to a silent gasp as Seijuurou kneels down on one knee and takes out a small velvet box from his pocket.

"I love you, Tetsuya," Seijuurou confesses. "There is no one else in the world that I ever loved like I do with you. And now, there is another person that I will give my love to—a fruit of our love. I didn't know there was something missing until you told me that we're going to have our child. And as your boyfriend, lover and partner it is my duty to make our family complete.

"So…" Seijuurou trails off and opens the box, revealing a diamond princess cut ring which seems to shine under the light of the full moon sky, "Will you continue this journey of living with me, Tetsuya? To start, build and grow our family together?"

With happy tears streaming down his face, he lets out a quiet laugh. "It's only you, Seijuurou-kun, that won't ask the traditional question."

"We're not traditional by any means after all," Seijuurou says as he reaches out a hand and brushes away the tears on Tetsuya's cheek.

"Yes," Tetsuya whispers and leans down to wrap his arms around Seijuurou's neck. "Yes, I'll go with this journey with you, Seijuurou-kun."

A smile is still shown on his face as Seijuurou slips the ring to his ring finger. He closes his eyes as their lips meet for a sweet, gentle and full of love kiss to seal their promise.

Tetsuya thinks all of this is too good to be true.

* * *

And as if reminding him, a storm shatters their peaceful life.

* * *

Seijuurou tries to put a lid on his ire even if he is showing nothing but calmness on the outside. He expected that this will happen soon enough and already made preparations and countermeasures. But, of course, his father always attempts to be one step ahead of him.

"No," he answers and places down the untouched coffee before standing up. "It was nice seeing you again, Father."

"Have you had enough playing games, Seijuurou?" Akashi Masaomi says and there's something in his tone that makes Seijuurou freeze on his spot. "Playing house with _that_ , a story of some make-believe family. Do you even hear what everyone is saying about you? Seijuurou, you are an Akashi. Do not tarnish your reputation to some atroci—"

"Father," he interrupts, not even intending to finish that word against his Tetsuya. He coolly looks down at his father and inwardly relishes at the slight discomfort and tension on his shoulders at his cold and menacing voice. "Tetsuya and I are not playing some game. We are building our own family. Tetsuya's condition is a miracle not abhorrence. And it is more _tarnishing_ to my reputation, pride and dignity as a man to leave Tetsuya and our child on his own and alone. We will not having this conversation again, Father."

Not waiting for a response, Seijuurou bids his father with an impersonal goodbye before walking out of the coffee shop without a backward glance.

To simmer down the anger boiling inside him, he decides to walk aimlessly. It won't do him any good to go home and make Tetsuya worry when he notices his sour mood. Tetsuya already worries enough for their baby and he doesn't want to burden him with these things. But Seijuurou knows he can't hide this to him for long. He will tell Tetsuya soon when he's calm enough.

And the reminder almost made the once gone fury to come back. How dare his father suggest for him to leave Tetsuya? Even to go as far as to engage him to some faceless girl. He knows this won't be the last of his father's endeavors to break his relationship with Tetsuya.

But this time, Seijuurou is prepared.

Nothing and no one will ever separate him and Tetsuya and their unborn child.

* * *

As always, Seijuurou is right.

Tetsuya opens the door wider and kindly gestures for the man to come in but not without giving a fleeting glance to the bodyguards stationed just outside the gate and the black expensive car parked at the front of the house.

Once his guest settled in the living room, he goes to the kitchen to serve tea and snack. He wants to stay there and never get out but it's a futile wish on his part. He has to brave on for this conversation. After closing his phone, he turns off the stove and prepares the tea and takes out the chiffon cake Murasakibara dropped this morning.

Carrying the tray, he gently places it down on the coffee table highly aware of the intense stare coming from his guest. The man takes the offered tea and takes a sip which Tetsuya is grateful for since it kept those eyes away from him even for a moment.

The man sets the tea cup back down and only gives the cake a sparing glance before those cold and indifferent eyes fastens onto Tetsuya. It's obvious how he avoids looking at his stomach as if it would go away if he doesn't acknowledge the glaring evidence. He chooses not to comment on it however.

"I'll cut to the chase Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi Masaomi starts. "I want you to leave my son. I turned a blind eye on your relationship for far too long but considering the situation right now I can't possibly stay on the sidelines anymore. You're damaging Seijuurou's reputation if you continue your association with him. You may not understand it now but there will be heavy repercussions to his future and yours if the both of you carry on with this farce."

Tetsuya has to admit that Akashi Masaomi is an intimidating person but after knowing and living with Seijuurou for a while now, he's gotten used to this stilted atmosphere. He carefully takes a sip of his tea after blowing them as his palette became sensitive to heat. It seems Akashi Masaomi is used to this waiting game judging by his unfazed composure.

"Is this the part where you'll offer me money to leave Seijuurou-kun or threaten to disown him?"

Akashi Masaomi's dark eyes dimmed at his nonchalant answer. "I'm being serious here Kuroko Tetsuya."

"And I am serious in not leaving Seijuurou-kun, Akashi-san," Tetsuya counters, his eyes glinting sharply. "No matter what you do, I will not abandon Seijuurou-kun. He needs me and I need him. I will never, ever let go of someone I love. And I love Seijuurou-kun with all my heart."

The calculating look on Akashi Masaomi's daunting eyes leaves unsettling emotions in Tetsuya's heart but he is resolved in his stance. He and Seijuurou will wear out this storm and will come out of it safe, unharmed and hopefully still together.

"Then so be it."

Departing soon after that, Tetsuya waits until he can't hear the engine of the car as it drives away before crumpling down on the floor while clutching his belly—his and Seijuurou's child. Kagami finds him that way and only when he said that he's fine did Kagami calm down but still called the others.

He knows it. He realizes it as soon as he saw those apathetic eyes that everything will turn for the worse. But he's determined to prove Akashi Masaomi wrong. There's nothing wrong with him and Seijuurou. There are just two people in love and want to build a family.

With Kagami, Kise, Takao and Midorima surrounding him, the tension seeping in his body diminishes and tells them his conversation with Seijuurou's father. He is thankful that Kagami has the sense not to look for Akashi Masaomi and try to beat him up (at least Aomine wasn't there or there will be chaos). Unfortunately, it comes to a point where they decided to have a guard watch over him with Kagami volunteering more hours since he lives closer.

It's with a defeated sigh that Tetsuya agrees since he knows he can't stop them.

Not long after that did Seijuurou came home and instantly goes to his side. The others leave to give them privacy and with only just the two of them, Tetsuya melts in his lover's embrace. "He's not going to stop," he murmurs to the contour of Seijuurou's neck, "Not until he gets what he wants."

"We'll be fine Tetsuya," Seijuurou promises. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

And it was until it wasn't.

* * *

Tetsuya wakes up to white.

White room. White walls. White bed. White linens. Bright light. And the steady beep of the heart monitor.

He immediately reaches out his weak hands to his stomach and feeling the bulge there gives him immense relief. His body hurts and even moving hurts, too but he doesn't care as he rubs a soothing hand on his stomach. And as if feeling him, his baby gives him a kick to his hand like saying he's still there and safe.

Trying to recall why he's in a hospital, he almost lost his breath and gasps as he remembers.

Aomine's turn to stay for the night. Saying goodnight to his friend in the guest room. Him waking up from a nightmare and going downstairs to get a drink. Seeing an unknown man in the kitchen with a knife. Him screaming and protectively holding his stomach. Aomine rushing to the scene. Aomine and the assailant fighting. Him trying to reach the phone to call for help. The attacker pushing him down the floor. Him bleeding. Aomine defeating the man. And then, he passed out.

The tears refused to subside as they fall down from his eyes and shakily caress his hand on his belly. His baby is fine. They're both fine and well if battered. His baby kicks as if agreeing with him.

He misses Seijuurou.

He wants Seijuurou.

But he's not here.

True to what he said, Akashi Masaomi did everything he could to at least separate them.

Seijuurou's workload got heavier and heavier that he didn't have time for him anymore and sometimes even stays overnight in the office to finish them. They still call and message each other but it wasn't the same. There were even times that Seijuurou was put on the spotlight and forced to date women in the guise of work. But Seijuurou only sticks to business and nothing more and when it concludes, he rushes to Tetsuya's side as soon as possible.

It's as if they were stealing time for each other and he hates it. Tetsuya wanted to visit him in his office but it's his father's territory and knowing how protective Seijuurou is, he didn't argue back. He only distracts himself with his friends but that was even threatened by Akashi Masaomi.

Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara's work schedule suddenly got busy that they only seldom visit him. And cases after cases piled up on Momoi and Aomine and could only call to check up on him. His seniors from Seirin were the same but Riko and Kiyoshi always manages to make time and visit him once a week. Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda also stopped by when they have the time which often doesn't happen.

Tetsuya realizes that everything isn't the same anymore when Takao, Himuro, Kasamatsu and Sakurai dropped by his house and kept him company as per the requests of their respective friends. The only surprise was when Reo, Hayama and Nebuya went to see him as well only because Seijuurou forbade them to tire him out and in a mischievous streak disobeyed their former captain.

The only constant in his side were Nigou, Kagami and surprisingly Mayuzumi.

Never once in his life will he expect that he will be comfortable in Mayuzumi's presence but he is. In fact, he is most at ease with him than anyone excluding Seijuurou. Mayuzumi treats him the same before he got pregnant and doesn't treat him as an invalid as the others were more prone to this due to their overprotectiveness. Mayuzumi also lives close to his home and visits him when he's bored and they spend the whole day reading their own books.

As for Kagami, it almost feel like they're roommates since he stays the night a lot. Kagami is the only one Akashi Masaomi can't seem to touch since his family is apparently on par with that of the Akashis much to everyone's surprise. Tetsuya knows how humble Kagami is and is reserved when it comes to his family. Kagami told him before how his relationship with his father isn't that close but not that estranged either and yet they still care for one another.

He's really glad that at least his best friend is still there by his side. (And he and Seijuurou know it was because of Kagami that his parents still remain oblivious and unaffected.)

And then, Seijuurou gave him news.

Evidently, his father ordered him to deal with some predicament in their branch in New York. Seijuurou informed him that he would be gone for a month, maybe more. Tetsuya knows how he tried to reject that order and could only compromise in return when Akashi Masaomi didn't bend.

Seijuurou left three days after.

Everything almost came back to the way it was. The others weren't busy like before and can visit him anytime they want. His parents even came by to stay with him before going to their vacation.

But that happiness was short lived.

Tetsuya's world almost came crushing down one day when he saw the newsflash and could only stare at it in shock.

 _Seijuurou Akashi of the Akashi conglomerate engage to—_

He couldn't even finish the headline as he wearily sat down and felt like puking his gut out. His house turned to an uproar as his friends charged inside. He didn't know what's going on around him aside from having difficulty breathing. But he remembered Midorima and Takao helping him breathe again.

With his focus back, he took out his phone and clumsily dialed Seijuurou's number and feeling the frustration welling up when he didn't answer. And having had enough, threw the phone across the room when his number became unavailable. Right then and there, he almost marched to Akashi Masaomi in anger but Momoi, Riko and Kiyoshi calmed him down to think rationally.

In his heart, Tetsuya knows Seijuurou isn't cheating on him but hearing that news for days was unbearable. He held a hope that Seijuurou would fix this as the only thing he can do is to trust him and to trust their love. He tried not to dwell on his sadness knowing it will be bad for the baby but as if distinguishing his pain, his baby often kicks his stomach to snap him out of it.

His prayers were soon answered when he got a call from Akashi. Tetsuya could only listen as he explained how the engagement was an hoax to appease his father, how the girl went along with it to get back to her family, Seijuurou meeting Kagami's father and striking up a deal and Seijuurou working behind the scenes to take full control of the company from Akashi Masaomi.

Tetsuya listens and listens but his mind is only on Seijuurou's promise to be home soon. Soon, soon. He will be home soon. With him and their baby. He misses him. He wants to see him. He wants to touch him and hug him. And just be in his arms.

"I miss you and I love you," said he.

"The same goes for me. I love you and only you, Tetsuya."

Remembering that moment, Tetsuya succumbs to sleep again.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he is welcomed with several and vibrant colors but his eyes only rivets to one color in particular. Probably, his favorite.

"…Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya croaks out.

Seijuurou looks at him with worry and concern but most importantly with love as he reaches out to wipe off the tears Tetsuya hadn't even known had shed. Seijuurou puts his other hand on his tummy, murmuring out a hello to their child and chuckles when their baby kicks his greeting back.

Leaning forward to press their foreheads together, Seijuurou says. "I'm home, my Tetsuya."

With a sob, Tetsuya responds. "Welcome home Seijuurou-kun."

With them finally reuniting, everyone in the room finally made their presences known and asked how Tetsuya is. Being responsible, Aomine spoke first and repeats his report of how he subdued the attacker and its confession of being hired to scare Tetsuya and how he made sure to keep him in jail. Seijuurou then informs everyone that his father 'resigned' from the company and coerces him not to touch his family anymore. If Akashi Masaomi refuses to back down Seijuurou made arrangements in place to neutralize him.

"Is Akashicchi saying that it's over?" asks Kise, looking at Seijuurou and Tetsuya uncertainly. "No more of Kurokocchi and the baby getting hurt? Or Akashicchi going away again and getting engaged? Or…Or making us work more to keep us from Kurokocchi? No more of that, everything is okay again, right Akashicchi?"

With a nod, Seijuurou gives them all a smile. "Yes, Kise. It's over."

Everyone loudly cheers then which only broke off when a nurse pokes into the room and scolds them to tone it down since it's in the middle of the night and the other patients are sleeping and even gives Midorima and Takao a reproaching look, saying they should know better as both a doctor and a nurse.

Even though tired and weary, Tetsuya is happy to be surrounded by his friends—no, their family. He observes them all like Momoi and Kise fussing over him and the baby. Or Kagami and Aomine fighting on the sidelines as Murasakibara watches while eating a snack and egging one of them on. And Midorima giving him lectures on how to take care in his condition and Takao promising to visit the house to check on him.

But in spite of the fuss in his room, Tetsuya's eyes always go to Seijuurou and he feels like drowning in happiness. He gives his boyfriend—lover—partner—and future husband a smile solely for him and closes his eyes as he receives a sweet and chaste kiss from Seijuurou.

"I promised, didn't I?" Seijuurou whispers on his lips. "Everything will be fine. And that you and I will always be together."

Sure enough, Seijuurou did keep his promise. After all, he doesn't and will never break his promises.

* * *

Peaceful days are back in the Akashi-Kuroko household.

Or as peaceful as it can be with a rambunctious group as their friends cum family but it's not like they would have it any other way.

Tetsuya was bedridden for days after his release from the hospital due to his delicate condition. Seijuurou was always by his side, catering to his every need and as much as he was glad and pleased about it, he knew Seijuurou is wanted in his company, too especially after Akashi Masaomi's untimely retirement. Seijuurou didn't want to leave him but Tetsuya was adamant and persuaded him to go.

Naturally, Seijuurou's position was replaced by several people but it was mostly Kagami and Riko and occasionally the others. His parents even visited him, cutting their vacation short when they heard he was hospitalized and they were also worried since he's almost on full term.

He doesn't want to stay in bed for weeks until his due date so he goes out of bed in spite of everyone's protests and just walks around the house, play a little with Nigou and once tired sits on the couch with a book and vanilla milkshake or tea depending on his (or his baby's) mood. He would pass the time there until Seijuurou comes home, greets him with a kiss before eating dinner (courtesy of Kagami) and go to sleep in their bed holding each other.

The routine only changes when any of his friends visits and entertain him with stories or gifts for him or the baby. Sometimes, he does go out with them but not too far just to the park or a near pastry shop or a bookstore.

But there are times that it's hard for him to get up and will lay on his bed all day, letting anyone fuss over him. He hates those days since he feels uncomfortable, often feeling tired and his sleep is fitful at best. In these instances, Seijuurou remains in the morning with him until his time for work (which means he's late) and go back home as early as possible since Tetsuya only feels comfortable and safe with him during those days.

One day, days before his due date, Tetsuya feels a little different that morning when he woke up. He can hear the clinks and clangs of pans downstairs knowing it's Seijuurou cooking. After freshening up, he heads down to the kitchen just as Seijuurou is done.

"Good morning," Tetsuya greets and relishes the warmth of his fiancé's embrace before going to his seat as Seijuurou serves him breakfast. He absentmindedly rubs his stomach as he sips the tofu soup and then frowns when his baby doesn't kick.

He got accustomed to his baby kicking whenever he places a hand or when he rubs his stomach so he's a bit confused why his baby is quiet today.

"Is there something wrong Tetsuya?" Seijuurou asks when he notices that he stopped. "Do you feel sick or tired?"

Shaking his head, Tetsuya says there's nothing wrong and goes back to eating. It's probably because his baby is sleeping. But still, he can't shake this feeling of uneasiness.

Persuading Seijuurou to leave the dirty dishes to him, Tetsuya scrubs them clean while Seijuurou readies for work and wonders what he'll do for that day. He can call Mayuzumi to recommend him more books (or another light novel) or invite Murasakibara or Takao since it's their rest day.

Just as he put the last plate back, Tetsuya feels a sharp pain in his abdomen that he almost bends down to lessen the ache. The doctor says this is normal and since it's happened at times before he knows what to do so he walks to the living room but he halts when another cramp hits and this time it really hurt.

And then, he feels it and he let out a shout as Seijuurou comes running to his side. "Tetsuya! What is it? What's wrong?"

Tetsuya finally says the words that would make any man stop in his tracks.

"My water broke."

* * *

 **There are only three accounts of successful delivery in male pregnancy. One in America, the other on France and the last one is in…**

* * *

Seijuurou paces. Going back and forth, pauses to stare at the door where his Tetsuya lies on the other side before pacing back and forth again. His steps loudly echo on the still hallway of the hospital but he seems to not care. He stops as he turns to the delivery room again like he can hear the anguish screams of his Tetsuya. It only makes the worry dreading on his stomach serve to make him queasier.

"I should be there with him," he mumbles to himself. "I should be there supporting him and our baby."

"You can't Akashi," says Midorima, ever the voice of reason. "This is a delicate operation. You'll only get in the way. The doctors here are very good so all we need to do now is to wait and trust them to help Kuroko and safely deliver the baby."

In a very uncharacteristic way, Aomine ushers Seijuurou to an unoccupied seat and he doesn't even have the strength to refuse as he tiredly slumps down on the chair. In the back of his mind, he notices how Aomine stands next to him, leaning against the wall and figures out that he must have gave him his own seat since the hallway is crowded with their friends, their add-ons and later even Tetsuya's parents will be here soon only late due to traffic.

He wants to pace again but he doesn't know if he can even stand straight right now when he's this anxious and worried and concerned that he can't concentrate to what's happening around him. The only thing grounding him right now is Momoi beside him and her vice grip on his arm.

Seijuurou grips his hand together and prays. _Please let Tetsuya and our baby be safe. Protect them, please._

* * *

The loud cries of the baby echoed the emergency room. But—

"Doctor, we're losing him! His pulse is too low!"

"—what we can! ...give me the—"

"One…two…three!"

"Again!"

…

* * *

Seijuurou runs a hand through his hair to control his frustration and apprehension. "It's taking too long," he comments and not even Midorima can give him a response this time.

He knows.

He just _know_ something bad is happening inside the delivery room as several nurses hurries in and out of the room but they won't give them any concrete answers and he doesn't like being this _helpless_ while the love of his life and their baby are inside probably fighting for their lives.

He can't take this anymore.

Abruptly standing up, Seijuurou ignores the questions and calls for him as he walks away from them and out, just out. He doesn't even notice that he's running until he is outside the hospital and the harsh cold wind bites on his expose skin.

But he doesn't care.

Even when he senses someone behind him, he doesn't look back and inhales sharply and slowly releases his breath. He repeats the process over and over until his heart has started to calm down. He knows the risks. Tetsuya knows the risks. But they made the decision to go through with it despite it all.

Tetsuya is strong and he doesn't give up. He will pull through.

He always exceeds Seijuurou's expectation after all.

Getting his resolve back, he turns around and is surprise to find Murasakibara there. He expected Midorima, Momoi or Tetsuya's parents but not him. It's a good surprise nonetheless.

"Murasakibara," Seijuurou says.

Murasakibara only nods. "Aka-chin," he greets and eyes him carefully. "You're okay, now?"

"Yes," Seijuurou answers, a fleeting smile crosses his face. "I know Tetsuya. And I trust him."

"Kuro-chin doesn't know how to give up," is Murasakibara's only response but that statement says a lot. Everyone knows how stubborn Tetsuya is after all. "We should go back, Aka-chin. You have to be there for Kuro-chin and the baby."

Seijuurou walks beside Murasakibara's reassuring presence as they go back to everyone. They arrived just in time for the doctor to exit from the delivery room and Seijuurou hurries up. "How is he?" he demands, not caring how callous he is. "How are Tetsuya and our baby?"

The doctor's expression gave nothing away and with a grave voice tells them. "There were complications and Kuroko-san—"

"Tetsuya is fine," Seijuurou interjects. He knows this. He knows in his heart that Tetsuya is still alive.

The doctor stares at him before letting out a relieved smile. "Yes, Kuroko-san is alive and well. We almost lost him after we got the baby but he's a fighter. They are both being transferred to a private room as we speak. You can visit them after the nurses are done with their check-up."

The bleak and tense atmosphere shrouding the hallway of the hospital instantly vanishes especially after Kagami, Aomine and Takao let out a boisterous whoop with Kise, Momoi and Riko crying in relief while the other were more sensible in letting out their cheers.

A hand on Seijuurou's shoulder brings him back to reality and turns to find Kuroko's father on his side while Kuroko's mother holds his hand and after a long while, he finally cries in both happiness and relief.

* * *

Beautiful.

That's the only description Tetsuya can come up with as he stares at the baby in his arms. He's tired and exhausted and he only wants to sleep now but when the nurse came in carrying a small bundle in her arms, his fatigue is quickly gone. The nurse seems to know what he wants and carefully places the baby—his baby in his arms.

And then, that feeling of absence and of lost disappears as the first touch of his baby made him feel complete.

Tetsuya takes a shaky breath as he has this overwhelming sensation of wanting to cry but he doesn't want to. He wants a clear vision of his baby—of his and Seijuurou's miracle baby. He's so small with soft skin and chubby cheeks that he knows Kise and Momoi will want to pinch. His baby hair is black but the nurse reassures Tetsuya it's normal and will only reveal its natural color after some time.

His baby sleeps so soundly with such a peaceful look on his adorable face that Tetsuya can watch him all day like that. But he can't help himself so he leans down to drop a tender kiss to his forehead as he murmurs out. "Hello, my baby."

A wordless gasp comes out of Tetsuya's lips as his baby's eyes slowly flutters open revealing such an enchanting and stunning ruby eyes. That broke the last strip of his resolution as tears fall and fall down his cheeks. "You have Seijuurou-kun's eyes," he whispers with a tone full of wonder. "You have your father's eyes."

A quiet laughter peals out of Tetsuya's lips when his baby coos and giggles, waving his tiny hands in the air.

"He's beautiful."

Tetsuya's head snaps to the side and finds Seijuurou in the room. His eyes solely riveted to their baby as he slowly moves closer. "This is our baby?" he asks with such a shock in his voice.

He knows how Seijuurou feels. "Yes, this is our baby Seijuurou-kun."

Noticing how nervous Seijuurou looked, Tetsuya carefully moves to give space for him on the bed. They don't care if it's against the rules. Seijuurou sits and automatically wraps an arm around Tetsuya's shoulders as they both watch their child.

"Hello, my child," Seijuurou greets.

Tetsuya smiles knowing they said almost the exact same words. But it's soon gone when their baby gave them a cheery giggle, his fist flailing towards Seijuurou as if recognizing his father's voice. Tetsuya bits his lip when Seijuurou reaches out a finger to him and their baby quickly grabs it with his small hand, letting out another sweet giggles.

"What do we name him?" he asks, watching their baby before glancing at Seijuurou.

"Kazuki," Seijuurou declares. "His name will be Kazuki."

"Harmony and hope?"

Seijuurou gives him a tender smile full of love. "Isn't it perfect?"

Tetsuya nods as he smiles back. "Yes, it is."

And in unison, they say. "Hello, Akashi Kazuki."


End file.
